Nobody's Son
by Tweener
Summary: What if Paul Kellerman had a teenage son, but he was raised a Gallagher? could Mason be in danger because of his father's secret life?


Shameless X Prison Break

**What if Paul Kellerman had a son, but he was raised a Gallagher? could Mason be in danger because of his father's secret life?**

Characters: Paul Kellerman, LJ Burrows, Ian Gallagher, Lip Gallagher, Debbie Gallagher, Karl Gallagher, Liam Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher, Frank Gallagher, Caroline Reynolds.

Made up: Mason Gallagher/Kellerman.

Setting: Chicago, Illinois.

Chapter 1

Mason sat in a coat of winter snow that covered the beautiful city of Chicago. The blood dripped from his fingertips, absorbing into the frosty snow. Soon after the only color surrounding him was a shady red.

Earlier that night…

Ian Gallagher jogged down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Debbie and Karl sat in the living room while Fiona and her newly found friend Steve, were making their presence known on the kitchen bench. Ian maneuvered his way around Fiona and pulled a 20 from the squirrel fund. "I'm going to get Debbie and Karl dinner, I'll be back soon."

Fiona was too preoccupied too reply, but made a small sound, which sounded like a "Yes."

Before Ian could reach for the door handle. A heavy force pushed the door wide open and practically sent it flying off the hinges. " Ohh, my son…" Frank shouted as he stumbled to his feet. Ian grabbed Frank by his arm and attempted to pull him outside. " Get out Frank, you don't live here anymore."

Fiona was interrupted when she heard Frank enter the house. Mason and Lip ran downstairs to see Frank crawling towards the living room. " That's my shirt, give me my shirt!" Frank yelled to Ian.

Frank stood up trying to keep his balance. He stumbled towards Ian and placed his hand around his neck. " Don't you talk back to me." A hard punch landed right on edge of Ian's face; blood was seeping out of his nose at a steady pace.

Mason reacted quickly and charged at Frank. He knocked him to the ground in one solid hit that was aimed at his jaw. But he didn't stop there; he moved down to Franks level and hit him harder and harder each time until Frank was no longer moving. "Mason! Stop." Fiona and Lip grabbed ahold of Mason then dragged him away from Frank.

Mason stood up cover in Frank's blood; it only took him a short time to realize what he did. The room was silent and all eyes were on him. Mason reacted quickly and ran out the front doorway.

He laid in an abandoned house that was only a few down from the Gallagher's, most of the roof was missing and there wasn't much structure left of the building. small particles of snow were falling down landing right next to him. He didn't regret it, Frank deserved what he got. All he could think about was the letter he couldn't open.

20 Minutes earlier…

Lip and Mason were nervously sitting on the edge of their beds holding a letter each in their hands. " Do you really think Frank's not our Dad?" Mason asked. "We can only hope." Lip was first to rip open his letter; inside the envelope was a piece of paper containing the DNA results. Lip gazed at the letter reading every line until he looked up in disappointment, he didn't speak but once he ripped the letter into tiny pieces Mason knew Lip was Frank's son and he couldn't change that. " Looks like I **am **a Gallagher after all, Your turn."

Mason started unsealing the envelope until he heard the faint sounds of arguing downstairs, Lip got to his feet and raced downstairs while Mason followed behind. The envelope laid unopened.

_I know it starts off slow, but will start to make sense soon I promise. :)_

**_Chapter_ 2**

"Caroline."

Paul Kellerman hurried into Caroline's office, and placed a piece of paper in front of her. "What's this?" Paul stood tall and took a deep breath before speaking." It's a DNA report." " And why is this my concern? " Paul moved closer to Caroline. " Look who requested it." Caroline took the paper and read it carefully the name read Mason Gallagher.

" Paul."

" I know."

Paul sat down across from Caroline. " I tried to stop it, but I was to late he already has the results, his going to…" Before Paul could finish Caroline cut him off.

" Know that Frank Gallagher is not his biological father."

Paul's phone started buzzing.

"Kellerman."

"I got another hit on the Gallagher house."

"What happened is he ok?" Paul voice changed from demanding to concerned.

"Well, his fine it's the father actually, it looks like the kid had enough and almost killed his old man."

Paul snapped his phone shut and walked towards the door. " What happened?" Caroline stood up and waited for Paul to speak. " He tried to kill Frank, I guess his my son after all." Caroline followed Paul out the room. "Were are you going?"

"I knew we shouldn't of left him with those people, I'm getting him away from here."

"Paul, you can't let him see you."

**Chapter 3**

Mason heard Lip's footsteps throughout the abandoned house, it only took a short time until he found him. " Mason?" Lip walked over and sat beside him. " Here, you dropped this." Lip handed him the unopened letter. Mason held the envelope and pulled the paper out. " So… Are you a Gallagher? Lip asked. Mason didn't speak, he re-read the letter over and over until he understood it." No, I'm not."

"Wait, what!" Lip snatched the letter and read it for himself. Mason didn't feel anything, very rarely could he feel something. He always knew he was different from the rest, he had blue eyes they had green or brown. They watched Football he watched Hockey. Lip always thought there was something strange about Mason and all is differences, but he never thought it would be this.

"His not your Dad, and Monica's not your Mum either?" Lip said. "How did you end up with us?" Mason stood up and walked out of the house not saying a word." Wait, were are you going?" Mason stopped and turned to look at Lip. " Nice knowing you." He said.

Mason climbed the back stairs to the Gallagher house; he waited to see if he could hear anyone upstairs then made way to his bedroom. He grabbed his hockey bag and filled it with all his belongings. " So you're just going to leave, without telling anyone." Ian suddenly appeared in the doorway. " I'm not meant to be here anyway." Ian grabbed Mason and pushed him up against the wall." Bullshit, you're our brother, no matter what that letter says." Mason managed to break ahold of Ian. " Lip told you!" Ian stood back and left Mason to continue packing.

Paul parked his car outside the Gallagher home and walked up to the porch. He rarely got nervous but today was different, he never thought he would be standing here again. There was no door in the doorway, so Paul just let himself in. " Who are you?" Karl asked. Paul ignored the boy and continued to walk though the house, Fiona turned to see a man dressed in a government issued suit and a gun strapped to his waist. " Can I help you!" She said annoyingly. She felt a certain familiarity with this man, " Agent Kellerman, I'm looking for Mason Gallagher."

" His not here, what do you want with him." Fiona demanded. " Just checking up on some things." Fiona crossed her arms and walked towards the front door. " Get out." He watched as Fiona attempted to rid of him. Before Paul could reply he heard footsteps racing down the stairs. " Mason, I thought you were…out." She whispered. He turned to see Kellerman standing there very official. " You move quick, I didn't think bodyguards were your type." Fiona grabbed Mason's arm before he could go out the door. " His here for you not me, what shit have you done now?" Mason gazed upwards and made eye contact with Kellerman, Fiona now realized why he felt so familiar.

Paul's heart begun racing faster than ever, he was looking at his teenage son that he hadn't seen in almost 9 years, but Mason had no idea who he was.

" Here for me?" Mason asked while slowly lifting his bag over his shoulder." Are you going somewhere?" Paul asked. Before Mason could speak, he saw Karl sneaking up behind Kellerman. It was to late for anyone to warn him. Karl swung an old hockey stick aimed right at Paul's skull. "Karl No!" Fiona yelled. " I got him!"

" Little shit!" Paul shouted.

Mason ran over to help Paul get to his feet. " Sorry about that, the kid's not good with new people." Mason lifted Paul into the sofa and ran into the kitchen. "Karl room now!" Fiona yelled.

Debbie quietly came downstairs holding Liam. "Hi." Paul quickly flew from the sofa and almost landed in the TV. "You're bleeding." "Jesus Christ! How many people live here!" Paul shouted. " Well I have 5 brothers and a sister, Fiona's the oldest then Lip, Mason, Ian, Me, Karl and Liam. But my dad stays here sometimes then there's Jimmy Fiona's boyfriend, are you moving in to?" Paul let out a small laugh. " 8 people in one house, no I'm just Umm…" Debbie walked over to Paul and handed him Liam. " Can you take him, I need to go help Lip." Paul reluctantly held Liam, as he waited for another Gallagher to appear.

Shortly after, Mason made his way back in to the living room. "Here ill swap you." Mason took Liam from Paul and gave him a bag of ice and a wet rag instead.

"So why are you here anyway? You don't look like you work for child services."

Paul looked up and removed the bloody rag from his forehead." So, what happened here?" They stared at a large pile of blood circulating on the floorboards and a door that was hardly attached to the frame. " You didn't answer my question." Mason said.

"You're special forces?" Mason pointed at the pin attached to Paul's suit. " I used to, now I work for… powerful people." Mason started to laugh. " Powerful people?" Mason couldn't take this guy seriously, he seemed important and official, but he has the personality of a brick wall. " So you work for the secret service?" Paul lifted the rag back to his forehead. "Why do they call it the secret service when everyone knows about it?" Mason laughed again.

"Mason, upstairs now." Fiona said.

Mason stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs until he heard someone stumbling down them. "Frank's here!" Mason yelled. Paul got to his feet and removed his jacket once Frank reached the bottom of the stairs, Frank then turned to Mason. " You bastard, ill kill you!" Frank yelled. " Screw you, Frank." Mason spat back. Frank tightened his fist and swung a heavy hit towards Mason's face, but before it could reach Mason, Paul intercepted Frank's punch and reversed it sending Frank flying down on the stairs. He bent down and grabbed Frank's neck and tightened his grip. " If you touch him again, ill snap your neck with my own hands." Paul whispered. He slowly released his hand and left Frank grasping for air. "Go to...hell." Frank yelled. Paul gritted his teeth and smiled, trying to hold in his anger. Fiona stood there shocked, she didn't know how to react." Get out, now." Fiona whispered. Paul looked at fiona and exited the front door. Mason grabbed Paul's jacket and ran out the front door after him.

"Hey, you left your jacket!" Mason shouted.

Paul turned and saw Mason holding his jacket, he walked to Paul and handed it back to him. Mason started walking back towards the house, until he stopped and turned back to look at Paul." Thanks, who ever you are." Mason laughed. "It's Paul." Mason smiled and looked at Kellerman one last time." Wait, Paul? seriously, the bad ass secret agent name is Paul, that must suck." Paul let out a small laugh and smiled back at Mason. " Yeah, it sucks."


End file.
